


baby, show and tell

by moonji



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Kim Mingyu, Hurt/Comfort, It's fluff y'all, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Scared Jeon Wonwoo, YOUTUBER WONWOO, YouTube, just a cute meanie/minwon moment, meanie, there's profanities so yeah, youtuber mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonji/pseuds/moonji
Summary: In which Mingyu enacts a break-up prank on his boyfriend, Wonwoo.[alternatively: me indulging in my youtuber!meanie imagines]
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 348





	baby, show and tell

**Author's Note:**

> I COULD NOT GET THIS IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD SO I WROTE IT DOWN FOR THE WHOLE DAY. #inspiredmuch
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all MEANIE/MINWON babies like this and all that jazz!
> 
> P.S. This is, as always, unbeta-ed. So there are mistakes that are bound to be seen. Please do understand. ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ

**soonSANITY:** _GUYS!!! Imagine Mingyu pull a break-up prank on Wonwoo. Are we finally going to see the ice prince's real emotions?!?! ASDFKGOWOCPAPWLDLS!!!  
_👍 786 likes 💬 139 replies  
  
**↪️** _ **j3ongHon3y:** wtfFFFFF. now i literally can't stop thinking about how it'd gooooooo.  
_**↪️SmolBeanJi** _:_ _I don't usually reply and comment but this idea piques my interest.  
_**↪️soonSANITY** _:_ _I am honored to have my comment noticed by you, @SmolBeanJi. Truly rad._ _  
_**↪️SmolBeanJi** _:_ _Can you, and I ask with utmost reverence, shut the hell up Soons? Thanks._  
  
  
[▶️] _민규 &원우CHANNEL_  
  
  
  
Mingyu would be lying if he says the comment hadn't personally 'piqued his interest'; as _SmolBeanJi_ had phrased it. He would also _be an absolute liar_ if he tells anyone that he hasn't been pouring his thoughts into the idea of filming aforementioned prank video. For over a week, Mingyu had been consumed about the thought of how Wonwoo would possibly react if he ever breaks up with his older boyfriend.  
  
_Maybe he shouldn't really be thinking about it_ , his rational self would always supply, _the idea could create a rift between their trust towards each other._ But as he looks at the man before him who has been mindlessly scribbling notes for the past hour and a half on his own trusty binder, Mingyu's insides vibrate with recognition towards his boyfriend's lack of emotions -- or display thereof.  
  
Don't get him wrong, though -- _no, no._ Wonwoo loves him, and he knows that quite well. However, much to Mingyu's utter dismay, it would take a blue moon for Wonwoo to show just _how much_ he loves the younger. He isn't very showy; which isn't a shocking derivation when Mingyu _literally thought_ the older guy was asexual back when they first met at his very first college party a little over two years ago.  
  
He showed zero -- _zilch --_ interest towards any breathing organism, and instead chose to drink cola by the garden where no other souls were grinding up on each other, desperately chasing temporal pleasure and release. And Mingyu remembers approaching him with a broad smile, hoping to converse with anyone else _not_ trying to hook a mindless one-night stand (he's what others would call a _good boy,_ fight him), only to be turned down by a simple rise of the other's eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you _and_ what are you doing near me?" Wonwoo had asked, a ~~lot~~ little hostile in Mingyu's opinion, soft strobe lights (goodness knows how the organizer's place wasn't identified as a bar yet) filtering from the inside hitting his turned back in beautiful pinks and violets. _It was painfully breathtaking._  
  
Needless to say, Mingyu had flashed back to his pimply virgin days, stuttering and continuously shifting in his and the beautiful stranger's shared bench as he tried to hold a conversation. But, thinking back, Mingyu feels grateful at his awkwardness, deeming it was a charismatic touch to his overall appeal. Wonwoo _did_ introduce himself by the end of the night and said, "See you around then, hotshot."  
  
Minyu reels back to the present, zoning in on Wonwoo yet still perched on his chair, crouched over the work table, dedicating their supposed to be nightly cuddling time in favor of _kissing his notes' ass,_ and thinks it wouldn't be too bad to feel Wonwoo's love for him in an amplified manner. _But that's just too cruel!_ Mingyu's rational self shouts in the back of his mind, _Wonwoo-hyung wouldn't like that!_  
  
A sigh escapes his lips, somewhat loud due to his rising frustration because _why on Earth should he be blessed with the trait of overwhelming playfulness and justness at the same time?_ "Why mother universe? Why me?" he whines, kicking his feet up the air while he shifts on the bed, his moral compass grinning wickedly behind his eyes.  
  
Wonwoo, then focused on his _duties as the future of mankind,_ raises a brow, his mind drawing farther from sweet concentration as Mingyu's soft monologues pull on his attention. He turns away from the papers before him and see Mingyu _low-key_ having a tantrum by their bed, sheets shuffled under him; presumably becuase of how _chaotic_ he has been being.  
  
He restrains a laugh, pulling off a pasive look as he rests his forearm atop the backrest of the chair, planting his chin down afterward. "What's up with you?" he asks, slightly concerned (and silently wheezing at how adorable Mingyu is), yet voice leveled to a perfect neutral tone. A moment later and Mingyu stops, dropping his limbs and raising only his head to get a better look at Wonwoo.  
  
"Cuddle with me, Wonwoo-hyung! I haven't touched you much all day!" Mingyu pouts, his hands coming to point at Wonwoo while doing grabbing motions. _Oh my god,_ Wonwoo bites his lips, mind difting off to nascent impure thoughts on his head, _he can't just say those things!_ Face stark red and heart racing exponentially faster, he snaps back at his previous position hard enough he could feel himself experience an awful, _awful,_ whipslash.  
  
"No! I still need to fnish this." Mingyu pouts at Wonwoo's blatant disregard for his _needs,_ petty feelings surfacing in his chest and taking root on his conscious. It doesn't come as a surprise when he reaches for his phone by the bedside table and quickly go to his notes app to start planning.  
  
  
  
[▶️] _민규 &원우CHANNEL  
_  
  
  
"Yah," Wonwoo hoists a brow, looking at his side where Jun, his best friend, is situated with his phone in hand, scrolling slowly on the screen. Wonwoo surmises that the other must have been reading something and instead of asking why he'd been called, he goes back to reading and revising his paper.  
  
But he doesn't even finish a statement before Jun is speaking again, this time successfully ensnaring his ears and mind. "I've been binge-watching you guys lately," Jun continues while Wonwoo processes his words, cringing when he pins the thought that perfectly fit the other's statement, "And boy you are _cold._ " Jun says it with so much conviction too; Wonwoo could only furrow his brows as if a silent plea for due expatiation.  
  
Tipping his head to a side, Jun musters a sassy-looking duck lip before giving Wonwoo a narrowed stare. He fixed himself to face the other guy. "You know what, I don't think you'll get it. Let me show you what I mean," he says, bringing his phone up so it's hovering between the two of them.  
  
Despite the relatively noisy hustling and bustling of the university cafeteria permeating the air, Wonwoo easily tunes in to the audio coming from Jun's phone. And by the looks of it, the video's unmistakably that one vlog Mingyu filmed when they went out to celebrate Valentines a month ago.  
  
_"Wonwoo-hyung! I love you!"_ slips out of Mingyu's lips with such ease, the camera moving from him to on-screen Wonwoo who stares straight back, mouth unmoving. He doesn't reply, instead only nudging Mingyu's shoulder before snarkily turning away to continue looking at the fireworks display before them. The camera angle doesn't catch it, but Wonwoo swears by his life that he slid his to hold Mingyu's own after that.  
  
Before Wonwoo could even bat a lash, the phone swiftly returns by Jun's side. When he raises to meet the other's eyes, he's met with Jun's crinkled nose and _taken aback_ expression. "You get what I mean?" he says, "Mingyu's literally like a puppy trailing his owner who gives little fucks."  
  
"That's not true," Wonwoo mulls, voice small and vulnerable _and_ severely contradicting the heavy-handed slap he bestowed on Jun's arm. "I love Mingyu all the same," Wonwoo trails off, a familiar thought gracing his occupied brain, "It's just that -- you guys wouldn't understand."  
  
"Bitch, ouch! You violent hoe!" Jun rubs his free, untouched hand, carefully over his to-be-bruised other, giving Wonwoo a nasty side-eye that -- honestly -- only made him look like an enraged Pororo derivative. But it softens in less than a minute, understanding dawning Jun's features as though an angel sent down by the heavens above; innocent as if he hadn't cursed Wonwoo just seconds prior. "I believe you though. I mean, you'd literally mutilate me if I were the one to upload your hideous face for millions to see. That's hard to refute, my dude."  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Wonwoo isn't actually an emotionless _ice prince_ \-- a term their subscribers have been using to describe him, much to his _disquietude._ He's but a normal member of the male specimen -- easily affected by words, just as how actions quickly rile him up. Rather than being described as a sexually incapacitated robot, he much rather prefers his great control to be recognized and attributed with due. Because it's _frustratingly pitiful_ just how much Mingyu affects him.  
  
Why else would he have agreed to start a YouChannel when Mingyu asked him a couple of months back? _Why_ _else_ would he have not asked Mingyu to delete their channel when thousands of people came to notice them? He's a college student, fast approaching the end of his academic study years, and surely there's far more important things to tend to. But _it's Mingyu_ , and Wonwoo, as much as people can't see, is the weakest when it comes it him.  
  
The camera simply isn't enough to capture his hidden fixation towards the younger. It doesn't easily discern the way his cheeks heat when Mingyu acts all romantic and sappy, it's microphone doesn't catch how ragged his breath becomes whenever Mingyu comes too close and touches too intimately, it doesn't see through his skin which hides his heart that palpitates nauseatingly for no one else but the younger. The camera doesn't know anything.  
  
It doesn't know how scared Wonwoo is to lose Mingyu. The camera doesn't pick up the way he hesitates showing affection to the younger because he fears rejection. Nobody sees how scared he is that if he shows too much, the younger would flee from suffocation.  
  
Nobody knows how much Wonwoo loves Mingyu.  
  
  
  
[▶️] _민규 &원우CHANNEL  
_  
  
  
Mingyu had been planning _for a week._ Amidst his hectic second-year university student schedule, he does his utmost to meticulously craft the idea, going far beyond simply calcuating where to place the camera when D-day officially arrives -- _no, no._ Mingyu goes in hard.  
  
It occurs to him the next morning after he'd pettily decided to commence planning, as he had his arms flung caressly across Wonwoo's stomach and the other's own tighly holding his below, that no matter how hard he wants to evoke emotions from Wonwoo, he would never _ever_ want to jeopardize their relationship to the point of no return. That, and that if he wants to escape unscathed the situation of the future, much regard should be put into consideration.  
  
(One) Deeming an introductory segment gravely important as a _reciept_ when he eventually says _Baby it's a prank, ha-ha!_ before they go back to their happy college lives, Mingyu films a lengthy one. It completely divulges into why he decided to make such content, mentioning user _soonSANITY_ during some part of it. However, he'd yet filmed an updated version where he'll be explaining exactly how the prank would work. He figures it could be during _the day._  
  
(Two) Mingyu could _not_ jump into the prank without a believable pretense. He needed to craft the perfect scenario that would make it plausible when he decides to inevitably put the _break-up_ conversation into motion. So he does -- just so.  
  
He'd started somewhat distancing himself from his lover, sometimes acting as though he didn't hear of what the other said, sometimes _not intentionally_ (what Mingyu would give as an excuse whenever Wonwoo would get upset; he doesn't last long though before he _'begrudgingly'_ cuddles the older back to his normal state) disregarding the other, and -- the most challenging to his babbling mouth -- staying quiet for some periods of time.  
  
(Three) But, as Mingyu wholeheartedly loves the other man, he couldn't bear the idea of him slipping away during the process of the prank. Therefore, despite avoiding and keeping distant from Wonwoo, Mingyu always keeps to tending the other. He always, without fail, sticks to their traditions like kisses and snuggles before bedtime, icky greetings during waking, and their bi-weekly Movie&Chill sessions by the couch. _No, no,_ Mingyu would _never_ pass on those.  
  
(Four) Finally, Mingyu, who for his life can't look into Wonwoo's eyes without getting lost in them and professing his undying love for the other, decided to make a script. Along the way, he figured that, if by any means, should he choose disregarding a memorized (or familiarized) flow of conversation, he'd be disabled from efficiently acting out the scenario he would draw out.  
  
So Mingyu does, and after several quick trips to the library and one considerably long night, he finally finished said script and started familiarizing.  
  
"That is -- Mingyu, I am _speechless,_ " Minghao drawls, staring blankly at the _three-paged script_ Mingyu hold in his hands, eyes flitting between the owner and the white forsaken black-blotched anomaly before him. He looks baffled as one could easily tell, neutral expression sprinkled what seems to be disbelief. "You wouldn't dare," Minghao adds, turning to flip a page off the instruction book he's been reading.  
  
But Mingyu smiles, the corners of his lips on a devious upturn, some glint in his eyes indistinguishable to playfulness. "But I will."  
  
  
  
[▶️] _민규 &원우CHANNEL  
_  
  
  
"Gyu, I'm going out for a quick minute, 'kay? There's this group assembly I need to attend real quick. It'd be over the café," Wonwoo says, figure up and standing tall too early for a Saturday, slipping on a salmon-colored turtleneck before wearing a beige coat over it. And however badly Mingyu wanted to pull Wonwoo by the hem of his shirt back to cuddling, he stops himself and hums.  
  
When Wonwoo makes moves to tilt his head as so he could see Mingyu clearly, the latter only shifts and turns to his back, cutting his _Wonwoo-oggling_ session short. He bites his lower lips, scolding himself for almost whining, and instead waits for what his boyfriend would do next.  
  
Only, Mingyu doesn't expect it when he feels the bed dip down; much less when Wonwoo drapes his upper body across Mingyu's own, casting a concerned look over the younger when their eyes meet. "What's wrong, puppy?" Wonwoo asks, his hand snaking up to comb through Mingyu's hair.  
  
Mingyu unquestionably _burns_ with the interaction, hardly able to exert dominance over his natural reaction. His face heats to a faint red, his heart skipping beats, and his pants starting to suffocate his third leg because, _smothering hell,_ Wonwoo _rarely_ uses _that_ pet name on him -- much, _much_ with a burning passion _,_ less act _so freely_ like how he is doing now.  
  
And he is tempted to return all the affection he'd gotten but his plan flashes in his mind, bulldozing his undercooked response to mere pats on Wonwoo's back with his hovering hand. "Nothing Wonwoo-hyung. Just go; you can't kepp them waiting." Wonwoo shoots him a look, one of uncertainty and hesitation, before he drops his forehead on Mingyu's chest.  
  
The older breathes, warm air fanning over Mingyu's clothed pecks, and he shudders inwardly, feeling hos vertebraes tightening just like how his heart it. "We need to talk later. We're clearing this up later aren't we?" It sounds a little desperate, the words tingling Mingyu's ear, and he feels like he shouldn't push on, but he nods nevertheless, a soft hum escaping his lips.  
  
Nodding, Wonwoo picks himself up, looking over at Mingyu before exiting the premise. And Mingyu, being the headache-inducing idiot that he is, ponders for only about fifteen minutes before he's up and checking for any other sign of life inside their apartment. Once he deemed it secure, he quickly picks up the camera perched atop their drawer and starts filming.  
  
_"Hello everyone, this is Mingyu from 민규 &원우CHANNEL back again to provide you with another entertaining video!" _Mingyu holds the camera steadily in his hand, the convertible hand-held tripod of very much help. He paces through their bedroom and props the filming equipment on the bedside table while he sits comfortably on the bed. _"You must have seen the short intro I've put before this. So, you probably know what's going to happen."_ Mingyu pauses, arguably for dramatic effect. _"We're gonna be doing a break-up prank on Wonwoo-hyung today!"_  
  
He then proceeds to unnecessarily expatiate over his _genius, fool-proof_ plan for the next thirty minutes, not missing a single point to enable fruition of proper understanding. That, and for Wonwoo to _not misunderstand_ anything when the fated end comes knocking over his act.  
  
After filming the _extended to a tee_ introduction and _mechanics,_ Mingyu moves his location to their lounging area where their sofa parallels their television set. Carefully, he maneuvers and props the camers down to have it directed at the furniture made of thick cream-colored textile. To make the set-up inconscpicuous, _of course_ , Mingyu intelligently decides to drape an unused shirt over it.  
  
_"It's pranks time! Gahhhh!"  
  
  
  
_[▶️] _민규 &원우CHANNEL  
_  
  
  
Wonwoo has been nothing but focused during the duration of their group assembly; one minute he's arrived to the destination, then the second their talking about something about papers and research, then the third he's walking home with Jun saying he _better be_ thankful for all the sacrifices he's done for Wonwoo.  
  
He doesn't comprehend, doesn't really understand anything other than Mingyu's weirdness for the past week. Wonwoo couldn't shake off their encounter during early morning, feeling as though something is greatlt amiss, because it's been like that for _a while._ And Wonwoo couldn't, for the life of him, put a pin on a cohesive conclusion.  
  
For days, it feels as though he's having a constant push and pull with Mingyu. The other would, painfully obviously, try to detach himself from Wonwoo -- in more ways than one. But then he'd turn and cuddle with him until Wonwoo feels better. Mingyu's never deviated from their relationship's little traditions, too, and is always peppering him with hugs and kisses. So to say Wonwoo is _confused_ would be an _massive_ understatment.  
  
_Did he do something wrong? Is Mingyu angry with him?_ were some of the few ( _fuckton_ ) questions running rampant on Wonwoo's mind for the past three days, mulled over some long nights and passive moments during lunch. But the worse one probably would be; _Is Mingyu growing tired of me?_  
  
Wonwoo doesn't even want to think about it, and every time it comes to his mind he quickly does a little reboot to avoid bawling his eyes out in the middle of who knows where. He hopes, well, begs to the whole entire universe, that it hopefully isn't the case.  
  
"I'll text you later, Won." Jun waves a hand, a questioning look on his face that Wonwoo curtly dismisses with a finger before nodding, his other itching to bust the door to their apartment open. "Thanks, Jun." He breathes a deep inhale as he watches Jun walk away, only turning back to the forsaken door when he's sure his best friend had gone back down.  
  
When Wonwoo opens the door and slips inside, the first thing that greets him is Mingyu's figure seated on their sofa, looking serious as he scrolls through his phone. And if nervousness could cause extreme damage, Wonwoo is pretty sure his chest would've exploded from his intense heartbeat.  
  
Hanging his coat by the standing hanger on his right, Wonwoo walks across the room. "Gyu?" he asks, uncertainty creeping in his bones as he approaches the younger. When he arrives near enough, he debates whether or not he should take a set before ultimately thinking, _fuck it_ , and taking a place on Mingyu's left.  
  
"Gyu?" he calls out again, now noticing how the younger shies away from his eyes. Wonwoo feels his chest heave for oxygen, weary, but he sucks in a breath and wills for strength and courage. With his hand, he runs his fingers across the expanse of Mingyu's arms, making sure it's as gentle and comforting as can be. But he stops short when the other flinches, lips thinning to a thin line.  
  
All warm eyes and tremling lips, Wonwoo scoots closer while Mingyu puts his phone down on the low-set coffee table of sorts before them. "We need to talk Wonwoo-hyung," tugs on Wonwoo's heart, drawing it to the pit of his stomach by the minute. And he isn't really liking the fact that Mingyu is looking at anywhere but him.  
  
Wonwoo sniffs, looping his arm around Mingyu's and kissing the other's cheek before he rested his head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, puppy? Did I do anything wrong?" he asks, somewhat fumbling over his words, fingers fiddling Mingyu's limp over his lap. "Wouldn't you tell hyung, Gyu?"  
  
It would actually be the fakest moment of Wonwoo's life if he'd say that he's absolutely not convulsing deep inside his mind, moreso if he says his heart isn't shattering to pieces at the radio silence Mingyu has been serving him.  
  
"I want to break up, hyung."  
  
Wonwoo's heart _fucking broke_ at Mingyu's words, his ears muffling the world surrounding him, his eyes welling with so much tears while he burrows himself deeper into his lover's warmth. And if it's any, _any, gotdamn_ consolation, Mingyu doesn't move away; instead letting Wonwoo feel his warmth for possibly the last time.  
  
He feels like throwing up, puking everything in his system until he feels hollow. Never in his whole relationship did he imagine reaching this point. He'd always thought Mingyu and him would be fine; that their love wold be enough to carry them though thick and thin. But, alas, here he is, desperately clutching Mingyu's hands as if his life depends on it.  
  
"Did I bother you too much, Gyu? Did I do anything you didn't like?" A sob rakes through Wonwoo's body, and albeit the slight shifting Mingyu did, he continues to speak. "Tell me please. I would improve myself, Gyu."  
  
Silence falls upon them, only sobs filtering through the air, and he waits -- and waits, and waits, and waits until he couldn't anymore. His insides have twisted painfully, his heart in the middle, clenched, and Wonwoo _needs to know._ "Do you not love me anymore, Mingyu?" he asks, gasping for breath, chest heaving for who knows how intensely.  
  
Detaching himself from the other, he sits straighter, regards for all walls thrown out the window. He brings up a hand to touch Mingyu's face that hadn't even been directed to him, thumbing the other's cheek as he wished Mingyu would _just talk_ instead of pursing his lips.  
  
"I love you, Gyu," Wonwoo says, drawing himself impossibly closer and bringing his arms to wrap arounf the other. He doesn't even care how ugly or disheveled he looks, just wanting for Mingyu to hold him like he usually does. Just wanting for this torment to end. "Wonwoo-hyung loves you so much."  
  
He closes his eyes and leans in, closing the distance between his lips and Mingyu's left cheek, gently pecking the soft golden skin of the man he loves. "Please, Gyu." He kisses there again -- and again, and again -- before he settles on resting his head against Mingyu's.  
  
Wonwoo's about to fire another set of _needy pleas_ when a new sobbing contender enters his one-man contest. A heck of a lot confused, Wonwoo opens his eyes as he feels Mingyu shuffle beside him, his heart jumping when the latter envelops him in a tight hug instead of pushing him away.  
  
Stilling in his place, and uncomfortably leaning back a little, he brings Mingyu and himself to lay their upper bodies on the cushion, perplexed but extremely elated at the sudden development.  
  
"I love you too, hyung!" Mingyu cries out, tears streaming down his face which Wonwoo automatically wipes off. Gone was the knots in his stomach and restored was his broken heart, instead joy overtaking all his senses. Wordlessly, he cups Mingyu's face.  
  
They stare at each other for some time, eyes conveying emotions of love and sureness. And it happens without any words said in between, almost as if gravity naturally pulling one to the ground. Their lips touch, gentle and soft but burning with passion against each other.  
  
It doesn't last a minute, nor half that of, but they still gasp for air when they part, breath mingling with one another. "I love this you, Wonwoo-hyung. I love all of you." Mingyu professes, eyes straight to Wonwoo's soul who reads the underlying message beneath his simple words.  
  
Wonwoo smiles then, his heart free from worries, purely content with Mingyu attached so closely to him. "I love all of you too, puppy." And Wonwoo knows, all his inhibitions were unfounded.  
  
When they calm down from their _high,_ Mingyu couldn't do anything other than look at Wonwoo with rose-colored eyes. And although he feels as though he's the most atrocious person on the face of the Earth for making Wonwoo cry, he couldn't help but feel a certain level of explosive happiness at the other man's professed feelings. _Wonwoo really, really loves me,_ he says to himself in disbelief and admiration.  
  
What doesn't dawn on Mingyu up until Wonwoo asks him while they're still snuggled on the couch, unmoving, is the fact of the matter that he still hadn't set the record straight. "What was the matter today, puppy?" Wonwoo addressed, once again rendering Mingyu's heart a skipping mess.  
  
Mingyu smiles though, confidence running through his veins, invigorating, as he gets up and runs to fetch the camera. "It's a prank!" he says, quite jovially too, before flashing an easy smile. But when what greets him is Wonwoo's fast-souring face instead of a boisterous laughter, Mingyu knew _he fucked up._  
  
"KIM MINGYU!"  
  
_Oh fuck.  
  
  
  
_[▶️] _민규 &원우CHANNEL  
_  
  
  
**BREAK-UP PRANK ON MY BOYFRIEND | gone wrong!**  
👀 129,750 views 👍 89,456 likes 💬 2,358 comments  
  
**itsSEUNGKWANbitch:** _EXCUSE ME WHILE I DIG MY FUCKING GRAVE BITCHES. OHMYGODSKSLALFKSKCLEOCPALFKEOCKSKDK!!!!  
_  
**soonSANITY:** _HOLY HECK MINGYU DID IT. REVOFREAKINLUTIONARY!!!!! HE MENTIONED ME TOO! 😭_ _  
_  
**SmolBeanJi:** _I don't usually comment on videos but I'BE TURNED TO GOO. THIS IS LITERALLY LOVE LIFE GOALS. @soonSANITY where the f u at?!  
_  
**j3ongHon3y:** _first. also, WHY IS NBODY TALKING ABOUT THAT PET NAME? LIKE, EXCUSE ME HOES MY SINGLE ASS IS QUAKING RN! GAHHHHHHH!! 💦  
_  
**mingWHOmothaf:** _awwwwww!! so cute you guysssss!!!! i'm cryinggggg. but like @민규 &원우CHANNEL mingyu where tf did those pages of script go? LMAOOO  
_  
**JUNtacion:** yes bitch!!! lol wonwoo we bouta have a talk hoe. who knew. hmmmmm. 😂😂 #puppy #iloveyougyu #please #69after  
  
_**dduddudinosaur:** the way hyungs cried 😭😭 makes me believe in true love. i want what y'all have!  
  
**hAnSeouL:** i-- this makes me soooo SOFTTTTT 😭✨ damn bro.  
  
  
  
_[▶️] _민규 &원우CHANNEL  
_  
  
  
Mingyu laughs at the comments on their video while Wonwoo snorts, tucking himself between the crack of Mingyu's arm and side, snuggling up to him before planting a kiss on his chin. "Put your phone down, Gyu," he requests pouting, greatly becoming more comfortable with showing affection towards the younger.  
  
"Aaaahh! Hyung! You can't do this to my heart!" Squirming against Wonwoo, Mingyu -- in the most obvious state of giddiness -- flings an arm over the other, immediately turning off his device and proceeding to plant a multitude of kisses anywhere on Wonwoo's face.  
  
On his forehead, on both his cheeks, on his nose, and on his lips, Mingyu laid his with gentle regard, finally settling on his final destination, lingering a little longer. When he pulls, a smile tugs on his lips, feeling the older chase his own, breathing hotly against his face.  
  
"Fuck. I love this, _baby_." Wonwoo's spine tingles at Mingyu's words, and he doesn't really think when he moves swiftly to pin Mingyu down, straddling him with full intent of showing just how much he's willing to give.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Maybe showing a little too much isn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
